


Why Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel are the Best Big Brothers Ever – by Castiel Winchester

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Cas loves all of them, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gabriel watches Star Trek, Gen, Lucifer is friends with the Queen, Michael likes princess movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas lists what he loves best about each of his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel are the Best Big Brothers Ever – by Castiel Winchester

Michael bakes cupcakes. (They’re very special cupcakes, with blue velvet food coloring and fudge cream icing. They’re the best cupcakes in the world.)

 

Lucifer generally says ‘yes’ even when Michael and Gabriel say no. Like that time I wanted a baby dragon, and everyone else thought they were too dangerous. (We ended up returning her after she burned my favorite shirt, but I’ll always cherish the memory of her.)

 

Gabriel introduced me to strange new worlds and civilizations through the wonders of Star Trek. (And actual space travel, but I’m not really allowed to talk about that because a certain one of our humans – I’m not allowed to say which, but he’s shorter than Sam and not as handsome as Dean, if that narrows it down any – is terrified of aliens and a _certain_ archangel – I’m sure you can guess which one – didn’t want to “leave any of the children behind.”)

 

Michael watches princess movies with me. (And he took me to Disney World, too!)

 

Lucifer is friends with the Queen of England, and he always offers to let me come along when he visits her. I get to dress up in posh clothes and have tea with the Queen and her corgis.

 

Gabriel always leaves little pieces of candy on my pillow for me. (We’re trying to find my favorite candy from each country, but it’s going to take a while because we’re only halfway through Europe and we still have five other continents to cover.)

 

They all look out for me and make sure I am happy.

 

They care about each other and Dean and Sam and Adam as well.

 

They’re my brothers, and I love them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Why Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel are the Best Big Brothers Ever- Backstory or Continued, Whichever You Prefer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371823) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [PetrichorPerfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume)




End file.
